


Pequeño momento

by TheFckingHood



Series: NaruSasu Prompts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Memories, Español, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, NarutoxSasuke, holding hand, otp, pequeños sustos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: ¿Dónde había quedado la inocencia en todos aquellos niños de tan solo cinco años?En el suelo. Siendo pisoteado por la queridísima maestra Anko.Claro, ella no estaba al tanto de ello.





	Pequeño momento

**Author's Note:**

> Como verán, este es un pequeño AU moderno, donde nuestros protagonistas son apenas unos menores de edad (Cinco años, para ser precisos.)

¿Dónde había quedado la inocencia en todos aquellos niños de tan solo cinco años?

En el suelo. Siendo pisoteado por la  _queridísima_  maestra Anko.

Claro, ella no estaba al tanto de ello.

 

 

 

Inició cuando el maestro Iruka les prometió un día de películas en su propio salón de clases, que para su buena suerte, podían ocultar la iluminación del día con unas grandes persianas. Todos estaban emocionados, sobre todo un pequeño rubio huérfano. Jamás había visto una película, pues en el orfanato donde vivía, no les dejaban utilizar siquiera la única televisión por cable. Los de mayor edad se aprovechaban de los más pequeños.

Naruto, por primera vez, trato de llegar lo más pronto posible, que ni siquiera desayuno por la gran alteración que recorría su pequeño cuerpo. Claro, no fue el único al parecer.

Solo que nadie los preparo para lo consiguiente: Iruka se había resfriado. Y esté había dejado a cargo al maestro Kakashi, quien al parecer había sacado una excusa para liberarse de tal cargo. Nadie supo cómo la responsabilidad fue a parar a manos de una de las nuevas maestras, una joven chica de veintiséis años, Mitarashi Anko.

Lo peor que pudo ocurrirle a aquellos pequeños niños. De tan solo cinco años.

 

 

 

Todo inició, mal. Cuando la mujer apareció, solo avisó que su maestro estaría ausente (no dijo la razón), pero que la película seguiría en pie. Los niños aceptaron, buscando entonces acomodarse en los mejores asientos del salón. Anko estaba más que enternecida con todos esos enanos (como ella les puso), que no notó el pequeño drama que se estaba formando en la parte trasera del salón. Cuando lo hizo... no pudo creer lo que veía.

Cabe aclarar que las mesas permitían su uso a dos personas, así que era compartido. Y vaya, nunca en su vida había visto como un montón de niñas, tan pequeñas, realizaban casi un pequeño  _mosh pit_ cerca a la única silla libre... al lado de un chiquillo que parecía ignorarlas a todas; o eso trataba, por la mueca en su rostro podría asegurar que estaba estresado. Se acercó entonces, deteniéndolas y preguntando que sucedía.

— **¡Quiero sentarme al lado de Sasuke!**

— **¡No lo harás! ¡Yo me sentaré al lado de Sasuke!**

— **¡Aléjate,**   _Ino-cerda_ **!**

— **¡¿Qué dijiste,**   _frentona_ **?!**

 _Wow,_  los niños de hoy en día sí que sabían poner apodos. Y a tan corta edad. Debía de darles crédito. Eso y más gritos por casi todas las niñas. Ahora comprendía por que la expresión del niño, quien de seguro era Sasuke.

La mujer rasco sus cabellos, pensando. Por aquella razón le gustaba trabajar con los de trece o quince años.

Miró de momento al azabache, y luego su mirada cayó en otro niño que parecía solitario. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y fue hasta este, tocando la mesa con sus uñas. Un par de ojos azules se giraron a verle y Anko supuso que había elegido bien —  _Tú nombre._

El menor titubeo — **Na- Naruto.**

Sonrió mucho más que antes. Sin percatarse de que aquello incomodó al menor — **Naruto, ¿Te molestaría sí te pongo en otra mesa?**  —El menor se relajó un poco, mirándola con merodeo. Ella sin pensarlo, señalo la parte trasera, justo a la silla que aún era reñida por las niñatas. Los ojos azules se ampliaron.

— _¡Ni loco!_ —Oh — **¡No me sentare con ese** _teme_ **!**

Ah, ella jamás tuvo paciencia. ¿Por qué había aceptado? — **Bueno, te sentaras a su lado. Ahora muévete. O te acusare con Iruka por no hacerme caso.** —Dicho eso, el niño no tardo en tomar su mochila y a pasos molestos dirigirse a la mesa del fondo.

— **¿Qué quieres, Naruto?**

— **¡Oye! ¿Qué... ¡No te sientes ahí, tarado!**

— **Silencio todas. A sentarse.** —Ordenó una vez las niñas detuvieron la trifulca.

 

 

 

Y entonces... ¿Alguien le había explicado a Anko que debía de buscar una película, por lo menos, infantil? Bueno, se supone que sí estaría con un montón de  _infantes_ , así que era algo fácil de predecir. Claro que, no sucedió así.

Casi todos los niños se abrazaban a la mesa, o se ocultaban debajo de estas. Unas que otras abrazaban a sus compañeros de mesa. O en el caso de Naruto... trataba de hacerse el valiente al ver como las tripas salían como si nada de aquella tipa.

El rubio miró un momento a Sasuke, quien parecía fresco como lechuga viendo la pantalla. ¡¿Cómo es que no se asustaba?! ¡¿Acaso siempre era así de... de... (Naruto realmente con su tan corta edad, no sabía que pensar o decir.)

Trago saliva y fue entonces que el grito de uno de los protagonistas hizo que los mimos niños lo hicieran, escondiéndose más. Naruto en cambio, se pegó como lagartija a Sasuke y no supo cuándo, pero tomo su mano.

— **No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo...**  —Susurraba, cerrando sus ojos y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

— _Dobe._

— **¿Huh?**  —Elevó la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada oscura de su compañero — **¿No te asustó – ttebayo?**  —Lo vio rodar los ojos.

— **Suéltame.**

— **¿Soltarte, teme?** —Bajo la vista. Y allí, su mano estaba agarrando la blanquecina del otro —  **¡Ah!**

— **Shhhhhh.** —Esa fue Anko, quien comía papitas y disfrutaba de la filme.

Alejo su mano, y se giró, avergonzado y molesto. Pero prontamente se vio de nuevo viendo la pantalla. Otro susto y se encogió sobre sí. ¡Las películas eran aterradoras!

— **Hey, dobe. Dobe. Oye.**

— **¿Ah?**  —Cuando volvió a ver a Sasuke, este le tendía su mano, pero mantenía el rostro apartado.

No lo comprendió, pero cuando lo hizo, sonrió.

Tomó su mano y ambas se cerraron, una contra la otra.


End file.
